pachebel's canon
by thymespirit01
Summary: Ichigo x Rukia - His world was crumbling to ashes. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Happily ever afters are not a given. Sometimes, you need to save yourself.


_AN: This is Thyme Spirit with yet **another** fanfic. I know, lets all sigh in exasperation together. But this time, its me trying a different style of writing. More…poetic maybe? More descriptive in a weird way? I don't know XD But anyways, it was fun writing like this, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to do it again XD Anyways, the title: Pachebel's Canon, is a wedding song. It's played in "Princess Diaries 2"._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Bleach._

•

**Pachebel's Canon **

•

•

"_His heart broke just seeing her. Sometimes, you need to save yourself."_

•

_...Why am I here…?_

His amber eyes followed her every move as she walked down the red-carpeted aisle. Her small, gloved fingers that were tightly clasped an exquisite bouquet of pale pink primroses trembled. _(Was it from excitement? Or fear?)_ Her elegant white dress flowed out behind her like a silk ribbon fluttering in a soft summer breeze. The sequins sparkled, reflecting the stained-glass sunlight like the ocean waves glittering magically under a rising sun. The diaphanous silvery lilac veil trailed behind her like the wind itself, twirling and dancing through the air. A rose colored blush was painted on her pale face and her small plush lips were cherry blossom pink.

His eyes softened and his lips upturned into a melancholy smile. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

But the smile left his face moments later, as he saw her enchanting lavender eyes scan the vast crowd that had gathered to see their beloved princesses wedding. She was looking with such hope, such… longing. Her amethyst orbs met his for one split second _(a split second that seemed to stretch on forever to him...)_ before continuing to frantically search for that one individual.

_...Why is this hurting so much...?_

Her shoulders sagged as she returned her gaze to the fragrant bundle of silky fuchsia primroses, as if giving up. But quickly, as if she noticed her mistake, she plastered a bright smile on her face, a smile that any happy bride would have. She maintained this joyous look as she continued to glide across the vivid cerise carpet like an ice fairy dancing through the falling snow. His hands started to shake uncontrollably; it felt as if her dainty fingers were slipping from his hold and she was falling into a pit of utter darkness. He fought the urge to run up to her right there and then and proclaim his…

Proclaim his what? Love? …Yes. He… He loved her. He loved her with every particle of his very being, yet he could only watch sorrowfully as she reached the altar and the groom grasped her dainty hands. His eyes squeezed together tightly in a feeble attempt to drown out the priest's words to join the prince and princess together for an eternity. But all his struggles were futile as each word the priest spoke echoed through his head, pounding against his skull painfully. He needed to leave…_now._ He couldn't listen or watch as the one person he ever cared for was wedded away to another man - a man he truly detested. He couldn't bear this suffering anymore.

But it was as if his feet had turned into stone, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make them retrace his steps and exit the magnificently structured church.

_...Why can't I move…?_

He watched as her shinning lavender eyes looked up to his royal dark azure ones. She couldn't possibly be… _happy_ about this could she? She didn't love that man, right? But as he took in her delighted expression, her upright body, and the pure _joy_ in her orbs, he couldn't help but start to doubt himself. _(He was always so sure that she cared for him above all else; seeing her like this was like a betrayal, and it hurt more than any blade.) _

Two gleaming rings made of the finest silver was brought out on a small yet sophisticated wine colored pillow with frilly laces on the edges. A classic finely shaped crystal clear diamond was resting in the middle. It appeared to happen in slow motion for him, as the groom slid the piece of jewelry that signified their eternal bond around her delicate finger._ (This couldn't be happening, he thought to himself. It wasn't right.)_

_...I can't let this happen…!_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She was a princess of the highest standards, and that man was the refined and handsome prince of a neighboring kingdom. Their marriage was like a peace treaty, and it was beneficial to almost everyone. Two major kingdoms joining hands was like a sign to the other nations. It could bring the world, the world that was filled with never ending wars and death, peace and tranquility for decades to come. He was just a lowly knight who hardly made it into the royal army. He was as cold as ice when he first came, not ready to care for anyone, as everything he ever loved was cruelly snatched away from him right under his nose. He was ruthless, killing enemies in cold blood even when they begged for mercy.

Then by a miracle… he was embraced in this warm light, a light who looked beyond his class and into his heart.

It was selfish of him. It was _selfish _but he didn't care. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't let his last ray of sunshine disappear forever. He finally knew why he braved all those secret nights under the cherry blossom tree and why he risked losing everything just to catch a glimpse of her flawless face beaming into a smile that could melt ice, and a fierce personality that always brought him back down to earth. _(Even though he would never admit it to anyone, even himself, he missed the kicks she delivered to his shin and the painful punches her small but strong fist would bring to his cheek.)_

_Rukia she..._

He stood his ground firmly and his voice was strong as it resonated and echoed through the room. One by one, every head in the church turned to the interruption and stared at him rather disapprovingly. Angry whispers broke out as the guests discussed the "rash young man who dared disturb a royal wedding." But his determination didn't waver as he stared at the startled (and slightly mad) groom challengingly. Rukia herself was frowning in surprise and displeasure, but the smallest spark of thrill was in her eyes, like a single bright star illuminating the midnight sky. And that itself was enough to keep him going.

_Rukia she…!_

He saw the furious king bellow out for guards, fists trembling in undisguised aggravation and face contorted into a twisted mass of outrage. The queen masked her dissatisfaction more, only raising a hand to cover her o-shaped mouth. She was just as horrified, he noted, but her eyes were knowing.

_She is my everything!_

•

"I object!"

_~ƒin~_

_AN: I wonder how it turned out.. (I might be biased because I just loooooved writing like this XD) Review and leave me your opinions! _


End file.
